Nuits après nuits
by L-Sky
Summary: TRADUCTION ;"Ses cheveux châtains tombant sur son visage, lui donnaient un air innocent dans son sommeil. Ses si beaux yeux bruns étaient fermés alors que sa poitrine montait et descendait au rythme de sa respiration." L x Light


_Cette histoire est la traduction de "Nacht für Nacht" de Greyback bit me. Je mettrais le lien de l'original sur mon profil, pour ceux que ça intéresse et lui traduirait vos reviews ^^ Bonne lecture! _

* * *

_L_

J'ouvris la porte silencieusement. Pas trop grand; juste un petit écart; un rais de lumière par lequel je pouvais voir au travers de la pièce.

Une pièce vide.

C'est ce que je vis. Je me glissais silencieusement dans la pièce, y entendant soudain l'écho de voix. Doucement, prenant garde de ne pas faire de bruit, je cherchais d'où venaient ces voix. C'était une émission qui se déroulait dans l'écran du téléviseur. Apparemment elle n'était pas très intéressante vu que celui qui était censé la regarder était maintenant endormi; ses cheveux châtains tombant sur son visage, lui donnaient un air innocent dans son sommeil. Ses si beaux yeux bruns étaient fermés alors que sa poitrine montait et descendait au rythme de sa respiration. La tête sur les bras et les jambes légèrement fléchies. C'est comme ça que je l'ai trouvé.

Je me suis rapproché. Toujours soucieux de ne pas faire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait le réveiller ou me "démasquer" vu que je ne pouvais vraiment pas être là. Pas là, avec lui, au milieu de la nuit. Pas là où Misa aurait pu être, comme je l'avais déjà trouvée; blottie contre lui quand il avait froid. Mais cette nuit ci, Misa n'était pas là. C'était la première fois, après tant de nuits, que je me retrouvais enfin seul avec lui.

Et je ne pouvais pas être là.

Avoir des sentiments pour un suspect...peut-on tomber plus bas? J'avais déjà essayer de réprimer mes sentiments pour lui, mais il suffisait que je croise son regard pour ne plus y arriver.

Un vent froid agita mes cheveux et fit frissonner légèrement Light ;la fenêtre était ouverte. Je l'ai fermée et ai regardé les lumières de la ville.

Je me voyais dans le reflet de la vitre. Mes cheveux noirs,hirsutes, tombant encore et toujours devant mes yeux. Mes yeux fatigués, froids et gris.

Le canapé se reflétait dans la vitre...et donc Light, couché dedans,aussi. Quand je le vis mes yeux se remplirent de tristesse. J'ai commencé à revoir devant mes yeux, Misa. A me souvenir comment elle le prend dans ses bras et comment elle est avec lui. Combien de fois ai-je voulu être avec lui, à la place de Misa? Le prendre dans mes bras, ressentir la chaleur de son corps contre le mien? Mais cela est impossible, j'ai donc dû endurer la jalousie et le désir. Non seulement il était soupçonné d'être un meurtrier en masse mais en plus il n'était certainement pas gay!

J'ai éteint la télévision. Maintenant le silence régnait, seulement troublé par la calme respiration de Light. Je m'approchais de lui et me penchais, ayant envie de faire quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas faire. Mais le désire était trop grand. Mes lèvres caressèrent les siennes pendant un moment qui me sembla si court et si long en même temps.

Je me suis vite glissé hors de son appartement, me dirigeant vers le mien.

Je me suis allongé dans mon lit et ai glissé vers un sommeil sans rêves ni pensées, avec pour seul compagnon le souvenir de la chaleur de ses lèvres sur les miennes.

_Light_

J'ouvris les yeux et regardais l'horloge. Il était tard. Je m'étais endormi dans le canapé. La tv était éteinte, mais je me souvenais l'avoir laissée allumée. Je me suis levé et dirigé vers son appartement, pour apercevoir L endormi, dans une étrange position, mais un sourire sur les lèvres.

"L...si tu savais" murmurais-je doucement, en me dirigeant vers mon appartement. Ce fût d'ailleurs un soulagement de ne pas avoir Misa collée à moi.

Je me suis assis à mon bureau pour prendre de l'avance sur les heures de travail. J'ai travaillé toute la nuit, où plutôt j'ai essayé, mais mon esprit vagabondait toujours vers L.

_Misa_

"Je suis de retour!" j'ai annoncé joyeusement et très fort à Light qui était endormi à son bureau. Il est tombé de sa chaise et m'a regardée, endormi.

"Bonjour" je lui souriait.

Light semblait plongé dans ses pensées, et donc je m'en allais saluer les autres.

_L_

"Bonjooouuurrr!" Un cri bruyant m'a chassé de mon lit. Mon lit si douillet.

"Tu dors encore!" continua Misa.

Je la regardait agacé et la jetait dehors.

J'ai touché mes lèvres, me souvenant de ma dernière nuit.

Et un sourire s'est formé sur mon visage.


End file.
